


No Shrivelfigs Were Harmed

by LucentPetrichor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, I was awake until 6 in the morning writing this and I don't know how, but then again sleep can suck it; fic is more important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucentPetrichor/pseuds/LucentPetrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan goes to Hogwarts and shenanigans occur. May contain Alans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shrivelfigs Were Harmed

**Author's Note:**

> (alternately titled "Hogwarts Magic Happy Fun Time with Jehan") courtesy of [Kevsie](http://schrodingerscatisinthetrunk.tumblr.com/) and [Simon](http://thedearest-themostvaliant.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Eternal love and thanks to [Abi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/salomonderiel).

Neville’s technically very-not-allowed-in-the-dorms grapevine was curled up and around his bedposts, small tendrils starting to hang down and coil into elegant spirals. The longest one was just behind Neville’s head and tickling his ear as he crooned to a rescued Shrivelfig from the greenhouses. Its name was Alan and it was the most beautiful Shrivelfig in the entire world, at least according to Neville and Jehan.

Jehan crossed the room from his bed to lean against the window and sat on the sill, skinny shoulders braced against the wall. “Neville?”

Neville startled and he almost dropped the pot he was holding so close to his face, “Hm?”

“Are these windows locked?”

“I. I suppose so? I mean, my nan never mentioned them but I think I heard Musichetta talking at breakfast about how she hasn’t been flying from her dorm since term began...”

“Good enough for me. What was that spell Flitwick mentioned... A-something. Avis!” – he prodded his wand towards the lock but all that shot out were a few wing shaped swirls – “Damn. No, it was longer than that. Alanna! No, that’s my cousin... Blast.” He turned to sit cross legged against the window panes, sticking his wand through a thick dread at the back of his head.

Neville had returned to his Shrivelfig, “You could always check the textbook; s’what I would do. For all the luck it gets me...”

Jehan grinned; Neville’s awful luck in class was legendary and they’d only been at Hogwarts for one term. Herbology was where he shone and it was Herbology where they had properly met; Professor Sprout had asked how to correctly identify Devil’s Snare from a flitterbloom and it was only the fact that Jehan had longer arms that Professor Sprout had picked him to give the answer (“dark purple shine on the base of the leaves”). After class ended, Neville had jogged after Jehan on the way to their next class (Defence Against The Dark Arts where they had been paired together on account of sharing Neville’s textbook) to introduce himself again for the first time since their first rushed meeting in the dorm, and also the rescued Shrivelfig which had been neglected all summer, languishing at the back of the shelf. Naturally, the logical thing to do was to rescue it and give it a name and so Neville had. Jehan had been charmed and delighted, and they had grown to be fast friends. Alan was now thriving, having gone a quarter of a year undetected by the powers that be and under excellent care.

“Fine, pass me yours, mine’s all the way under my bed.”

Neville rolled his eyes and set Alan down on his bedside table before tossing _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ to Jehan. Flipping through the pages, Jehan turned sideways stretched out his legs on the sill again. “No, it’s no good, the spell’s not in here. Oh, that’s annoying; it’s too lovely a night to spend just inside. D’you think if we were really quiet we could sneak –”

“Not tonight.”

“Enjolras!”

Another boy walked in; tie hanging loose about his neck and looking grumpy.

“Why’d McGonagall keep you so late?”

“Gave me a lecture on how I’m not allowed to shout at Binns about the lack of non-human writers in the syllabus because it’s not his fault.” He dropped onto his bed with a heavy sigh and lay down, speaking to the canopy now above his head, “Also, the spell you want is ‘Alohomora’. Sort of jab whatever you’re unlocking.”

“Alohomora!” Jehan whooped as the window swung open and stuck his head outside to breathe deeply. He ducked back inside after a moment, “Hang on, how did you – And why are you – ?”

“Heard you as I was coming upstairs. And I’m not feeling particularly charitable towards _rules_ right now; it’s a useful spell, even if we’re not meant to know it yet.”

Neville looked across at Enjolras, “So how do you know it?”

“Wizarding family, I suppose.”

Jehan stuck his head back out the window, as Neville went back to crooning at Alan and Enjolras closed his eyes.

A deep breath in. A deep breath out. The smell of new beginnings was on the breeze, spring was on its way. Spring was important. Spring meant life and rebirth. Spring meant _flowers_. Spring meant – was that tree _moving_?

*

Saturday dawned and Jehan woke with a sneeze, courtesy of a tendril to the face. It would seem that Neville’s vine was highly susceptible to magic and had grown overnight, and was now coiling around one of Jehan’s bedposts. He looked at his clock and groaned; six o’clock and there was no chance of getting back to sleep now that he was awake. Dragging on a heavy jumper and not bothering to even tie back his dreads so they flopped over his forehead, he zombie shuffled down to the Great Hall, after quietly rummaging in his trunk for a book. No one would really be awake at this hour, and it was highly unlikely they’d be in any more awake state than he was. With eyes half shut, Jehan peered at words so familiar, he wasn’t sure he even needed to physically see them for them to dance before his eyes, and reached for a croissant.

“’We must not look at goblin men, we must not buy their fruits.’ Well, no, but daddy always said that goblins are perfectly lovely to trade with, provided you know the right way to talk.”

Jehan blinked and put his book down, looking sideways to see the source of the oddly wispy – there was no other word for it, although Jehan wracked his brain for appropriate metaphors – voice, automatically completing the verse as he did so, “Who knows upon what soil they fed their hungry thirsty roots?”

A small blonde girl was sat beside him gazing with large eyes, hands clasped around a mug of tea as big as her head.

“Something like limestone, I should imagine, wouldn’t you agree? Can you grow anything with limestone?”

“I... No... Sort of?”

“I’m Luna. Luna Lovegood.”

“Jean Prouvaire. Uh. Jehan. Aren’t you in Ravenclaw?”

“Oh yes. I should probably be going; I want to see if there really is a faery ring in the grounds before the sun rises properly. It was nice meeting you!”

Jehan raised a hand in farewell as Luna walked away. He made a mental note to ask Enjolras who she was later.

*

Neville moaned loudly for the third time in as many minutes and savagely scribbled out another two lines. “Bloody _Montparnasse_! Bloody dragon heartstring, and that’s _literally_ , mind.”

Jehan poked him in the ribs and scowled before scrawling a note.

_Shut up, do you want Javert_  
 _kicking us out of here?_  
 _He’ll do it and he’ll keep you_  
 _out for the rest of the term;_  
 _I heard from Luna that_  
 _he and Valjean have been_  
 _warring over this for years_

_Who’s Luna?_

_Ravenclaw girl, you know the one_  
 _whose dad owns the Quibbler?_  
 _Sorry, forgot you weren’t there when I told Enjolras._

_Can she help me throttle Montparnasse?_  
 _And possibly pass Potions?_

_Oh, give me your essay; you probably_  
 _missed the notes on measurements when_  
 _you were in the Hospital Wing._  
 _I think Montparnasse would put_  
 _you in the Hospital Wing_  
 _again if you tried to throttle him..._

_Best not, then._  
 _You’re possibly the only person_  
 _I know who uses semicolons_  
 _when passing notes._

_DO YOU WANT ME TO HELP OR NOT_

Neville shoved a length of parchment at Jehan and looked resentfully at it as Jehan took it.

“Did you hear the rumour going around earlier today?”

“No, what?”

 “There’s a bit on the base of the Whomping Willow that makes it freeze. Only the last time anyone tried, a kid almost had their eye out.”

“They didn’t... They didn’t try and _touch_ it, did they?”

“Well, that’s what Bahorel said.”

Jehan let his head drop onto the table with a dull _thunk_. One of his thicker dreads fell out from their confines and over his shoulder, and a flower floated to the floor.

A flower. The Whomping Willow... Jehan raised his head with a slightly manic grin and Neville looked at him warily.

“Neville, what’s the date today?”

“Twenty third of March.”

“When do we next have Charms?”

“Umm. Second period after the weekend – Monday.”

Jehan raised his eyes to the heavens and flung himself across the desk dramatically.

“Not soon enough!”

Neville edged away from him in case Javert came around the corner and threw them both out of the library.

“When did the Ravenclaws last have Charms?”

“Uh. Hang on, that’s Terry Boot over there; he’s Ravenclaw, right?”

Jehan quickly wrote a note, balled it up and lobbed it at the back of Boot’s head. The answering paper ball hit him on the forehead and he grinned at the response, sending a mouthed ‘thanks’ back.

“I have an idea and I’m going to need your green fingers. Also your textbook. And Luna. Maybe Enjolras. Okay, on second thought, possibly not Enjolras.”

“Sometimes your brain scares me.”

Jehan stood and swept parchment, ink, quills, the lot into his bag with one dramatic gesture, “Let us away to the greenhouses! Don’t forget Alan.”

“I would never forget Alan!”

*

Jehan pulled a blanket out of his bag and spread it on the hard floor in front of Luna who they had run into quite literally crossing the Entrance Hall and who was now sitting cross legged on a wall inside the greenhouses, and Neville who was holding Alan and leaning against a wall next to Luna. Jehan thanked his lucky stars and also his and Neville’s good graces with Professor Sprout that they wouldn’t get too much wrap for borrowing the greenhouses after hours.  
He sat down on the blanket and, when his two companions had joined him, leaned in conspiratorially. “This is going to go down as one of the greatest and surprisingly most simple acts of all time. As well you know, the spring equinox is almost here, giving us one and a half days to prepare.”

Luna raised a small hand, “Terry told me you asked him about Charms class; it’s a really easy spell, you just swish and flick.” She smiled sweetly, demonstrating with her raised hand.

Neville eyed her and clutched Alan in his pot a bit tighter, “I don’t have a good track record with spells, are you sure...”

“Absolutely.”

Well, who could argue in the face of such assuredness?

“Neville, we require flowers. Some of the biggest and out of season blooms as possible. Look, I’ve got a few of my own; we can graft them for at least a day.” Jehan pulled out five small bell jars, “Luna, you know how to duplicate, right?”

Luna nodded affirmation.

“Brilliant. Er. Could you teach Neville and me the Levitation Charm now technicalities are sorted?”

Within half an hour, Alan had floated to the ceiling three times and been almost dropped five. However, progress was progress and a shaky flight was still flight.

After another half hour, Neville had turned away to coax Jehan’s flowers into unfurling early and brighter than ever, along with a few choice blooms of his own from where he’d hidden them around the greenhouse.

*

With darkness falling, the trio parted ways, Luna with two of Jehan’s bell jars and three of Neville’s cuttings; Jehan and Neville with promises to keep practising Levitation (“it’s Levi _oh_ sa; I think you’re putting too much emphasis on the ‘ah’. Maybe it’s your accent?” the third time Alan had almost plunged to its ruin) and the rest of the plants to duplicate. The plan was to get real life and homework out of the way before reconvening in the Entrance Hall after curfew.

And thus it came to pass. Sunday dawned, essays were completed with distracted minds and spells were practised until they were. Well, almost perfect.

Neville kept looking around and like he was about to pass out at the sight of every shadow that moved, including his own. He absolutely did not shriek quietly when Luna hissed at them from her corner in the large doorway. Jehan grinned at her and they made their way quietly through the doors after displaying schoolbags filled to the brim with colour.

The most difficult and dangerous part came next, however – getting past the Willow itself. As soon as they approached, it stilled its usual waving gently in the wind and seemed to tense up before a branch came whipping towards them, thankfully just short of them. Jehan held up a hand and their small party came to a stop. Spreading out, each with a whispered “Wingardium Leviosa” at a long branch, they started to circle the madly flailing tree.

It was Luna who spotted the knot, thick and about the size of two fists put together, above a gap in the tree’s roots. Waiting for the briefest pause in the thrashing branches, she walked slowly forward, dodging showers of twigs as the Willow shook above her, until she was close enough to get a good enough angle at prodding the knot. The effect was instantaneous; with one final creaking shudder, the Whomping Willow froze, and Luna was joined by Jehan and Neville clinging to her limpet style.

Neville was shaking slightly and she patted him on the arm as he refused to let go of her, “It’s all right, I’m fine.”

Jehan draped himself over the two already hugging figures and murmured in Luna’s ear, “Please warn us next time, that was terrifying.” before pressing a kiss to her cheek and picking up his bag again.

“And now, to business!”

*

Monday arrived and with it, spring. There was an almost tangible _feel_ of it on the air; eyes looked brighter despite the sad fact that it was a Monday, the first properly blue sky in months decided to show up, colours looked somehow more vivid, more vibrant and more alive.

Jehan and Neville awoke after a night well spent and met each other’s eyes with tentative smiles. A quick glance out the window made Jehan beam with joy as he pulled Neville by his side to look too. Enjolras eyed them warily but said nothing.

There were whispers as the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, whispers about flowers and Jehan’s stomach fluttered as he looked for Luna among the crowd of her fellow tiny Ravenclaws.

She stood on her tiptoes and waved them over to the table, “It’s _wonderful_!”

Jehan grabbed a stack of toast from the table and pulled his friends after him to stand at the now wide open doors of the Entrance Hall. They gazed across the sweeping grounds, gaze zeroing in on the fruits of last night’s labour.

The Whomping Willow stood frozen and proud, a veritable bouquet of completely out of season flowers and Jehan sighed happily at the sight. Hogwarts now _really_ felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be mixed with love and various chemicals, and exploded in fireworks to show my affection and appreciation.


End file.
